Far Future - Day 21
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 21 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 21 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Produce at least 5000 sun |Objective 2 = Never have more than 16 plants |before = Far Future - Day 20 |after = Far Future - Day 22}} Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: You can decide to launch one mower early now. Penny: Just press and hold a mower when the time is right. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Sometimes that's the most strate-logical thing to do! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level can be frustrating given the conditions to win. First of all, there can only be 16 plants at once. Using Infi-nut is great for this level, as it can provide a whole column of protection for one plant. This objective also is detrimental to the player with the zombies present. Many flying threats appear, so Blover is recommended to use. In addition, beware the Robo-Cone Zombies and the Disco-tron 3000s, as they will be difficult to defeat with only 16 plants. As for the second objective, using sun-producing plants on the four red Power Tiles is an ideal strategy to easily reaching the 5000 sun needed to complete this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = First flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = 2 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 3 |zombie16 = |note16 = 100% Plant Food |zombie17 = 5 |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 |note18 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush18 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Infi-nut **Magnifying Grass **Blover **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine *First, plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers. Then plant Magnifying Grasses on Power Tiles. You should be able to plant only two more plants right now. *When a Disco-tron 3000 appears, just stun it by using an E.M.Peach and blow away Jetpack Zombies. Use Plant Food on Twin Sunflowers to produce more sun. *Overall, you only need to do two of those things. Keep going until the end and this level will be easy for you. Gallery FR FF D21.png|First time reward Ff21.png|By FF - Day 21 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 21 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_FF 21.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-16-54-57.png|By SOFF21.PNG|By Screenshot_2019-05-16-18-03-24.png|By Sir Maxamillian, Legend Hunter Walkthrough Far Future Day 21 - Limit Plants - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Produce at least 5000 sun, No more than 16 plants. Far Future Day 21 (Ep.257)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)